Ill be home for christmas
by xXthatoneinsanechickXx
Summary: Kuroko never writes back to Kagami. He tries to cope with the pain and fear of losing him everyday but on some days, he just cries. He lets it all out. All the pent up frustration and sadness that he keeps welled up inside him. Its eating him. Little did Kagami know, that through protecting him, he was killing Kuroko inside.
1. Kuroko's POV

'Dear Kuroko. Today was tough. I was lucky to survive. Today, nearly half of the entire squad died trying to at least get through the barriers but were not so lucky. But I swear that their sacrifices will not be in vain. I will avenge them. But Kuroko, what I really wanted to tell you.. Is that I don't know if I can keep writing to you. You know I love you right? I'd go to the ends of the earth for you. I do hope you know that. Also, I'm sure I'll be home for Christmas. Love you. –Kagami. Date: 8th October.'

Kuroko put down the letter, in tears. "Kagami-kun… please be safe." He whispers to no one. Ever since Kagami joined the army, everything in Kuroko's world shattered. Even though he has Kagami's daily letters to keep him company throughout his days, he knew. He knew that Kagami's days are limited. He would rather spend it with the man he loved then wither away in their shared apartment.

Kuroko never writes back to Kagami. Not because he doesn't feel the same way, but because he was always scared that they would never get to him. He tries to cope with the pain everyday but on some days, he just cries. He lets it all out. All the pent up frustration and sadness that he keeps welled up inside him. Its killing him. Little did Kagami know, that through protecting him, he was actually killing Kuroko inside not having little surprises when he walks through the door, not having the warm side of the bed to curl into once Kagami leaves.

But somehow, one way or another, life goes on. Kuroko does his morning routine of getting out of bed, changing his clothes, brushing his teeth and waiting outside for the mailman to come at 7.15am exactly. Midorima (the mailman) was never late. Always on time, bringing him Kagami's letter of the day. How the red head manages to send his letters everyday still surprises Kuroko until now. And at 7.15 sharp, Midorima turns around the bend and onto Kuroko's street, where the waiting bluenette stands, a small smile on his face. Midorima nods curtly, but doesn't stop. Instead, he goes over to the house next door and puts the mail into that instead.

"Um, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko calls out worried. "Where is my mail?"

"I have yet to receive any for your house yet Kuroko. But I will let you know as soon as I get it and deliver it to your house nodayo." Midorima replies hastily getting back onto his bicycle to continue his job. Kuroko sighs and walks back into his house. "Maybe he just forgot to send it? Or maybe its just late." He mumbles to himself as he prepares himself for work.

The next few days passed by like a blur, and Kuroko was yet to receive a single letter from Kagami. He was getting worried. No. Worried was an understatement. Behind the cool and calm façade, he was screaming, crying, and shouting. All he wanted was Kagami to come home. Was that too much to ask?

Very soon, it was Christmas eve, and Kuroko had yet to move from his bedroom. Momoi, who checked in on him regularly, sighed as she sat by his bedside.

"Kuroko-kun.. you need to eat." Momoi whispered, breaking the tense silence.

"No…" was the soft reply. "Not until Kagami-kun gets here. He promised he would be home." Kuroko said softly, eyes red and puffy from crying. Suddenly, a doorbell rang from downstairs and Kuroko's eyes lit up like a child opening his Christmas presents. Dashing to the door, he pulls it open to find Midorima standing there with a small parcel in his hands.

"Kuroko." Midorima says softly.

"Ah… Midorima-kun.." Kuroko whimpers softly. "What is that?" He whispers, tears threatening to fall once more.

"Its… I'll just let you find out. Take your time. And Merry Christmas Kuroko." Midorima says, closing the door silently behind him.

"Kuroko-kun? Who was that?" Momoi asks as she quickly bounds down the stairs to find a crying Kuroko. He was curled against the box that was just delivered.

"K-Kuroko? What happened?" Momoi asked as she sits down next to the crying boy, smoothening out his hair.

Handing her the slip of paper, it read.

'Dear Kuroko. This may very be the last letter you will ever receive from me. I'm sorry Kuroko. I love you. I can't tell you how much I love you with just words. Please forgive me. Wait for me Kuroko. Be patient. I love you. I know you can do it. There was one time someone told me that if you die, and you love someone very much, even in the afterlife you will wait for them until it is their time. And I will wait for you Kuroko. No matter how long. But since its Christmas that your reading this, I saved you a present. Im sorry its so small, but I hope the basketball makes you happy. I love you Kuroko. Don't forget it. Date: 10th October.'

.

.

.

"Im coming Kagami-kun. You won't have to wait for me anymore. I love you."


	2. Kagami's POV

_My hearts a stereo, it beats for you so listen close._

Gun fire. Bombs. Blood. Screams. Kagami grits his teeth and bites down hard. "ILL KILL YOU ALL!" he screams over the loud booms as dirt sprays over, giving him cover for a few seconds. He had to take action now. Its go hard or go home. Clutching his teeth, he signals for his team mates to make a move forward.

"**FOR KUROKO!**" he screams as he charges the oncoming wall of enemy troops, though his big frame, he manages to dodge most of the bullets with cat-like speed. Kagami was in the state of concentration which most soldiers would call the zone. It was a god-like mode, but to those abilities, comes a steep price. The occupant's stamina wears down extremely easily. No matter how much stamina training you are able to do, the Zone will only last at most 20-30 minutes on the battlefield. Slashing with his dagger at the wall, he runs past all of the defence, single handedly taking out half of the wall, the other half being taken care of by the rest of his team.

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote. Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low._

Gunshot.

Kagami bellows as his leg was struck. This was a good enough slap to his face to forcefully tear his out of the zone. Snarling, he watching in fascination as the blood seeps out of the wound and acts before the shock settles in, he motions for most of his team mates to retreat from the battlefield. Not questioning their team leader, the pack makes their way back to the small encampment. It is then Kagami sees a brilliant flash of light as he sways; lightheaded from blood loss. He suddenly sees Kuroko's face flash before his eyes, his loving boyfriend waiting for his when he gets home.

He HAS to get home.

_This melody was meant for you._

His team mates hurriedly run towards the medical station in which the doctor hurriedly attaches him to an IV drip. Kagami was falling in and out of consciousness, when he was conscious, his face would light up with emotion and when he was out of it, he would have flashbacks of when he and Kuroko were new lovers.

_"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko whispers, head tilted onto the red-head's shoulder and a comforting hand over his, a lot smaller than his but there was something strangely comforting with the way Kuroko's hand fitted in his, or the way Kuroko's thumb circles the back of his palm. _

_He hums a response and tilts their hands so that he can lace their fingers together. _

Coming out of consciousness, he moans out Kuroko's name softly. Looking down at his hand momentarily, he swears he could feel the ghost of Kuroko's hand over his. Tears welling up in his eyes, they finally spill over, quiet sobs wracking his body softly; and for the first time in months, Kagami Taiga cried.

Turning towards the table, he sees a piece of paper sitting on the table and proceeds to write down the days summary, tears accidentally staining the paper.

'Dear Kuroko. This may very be the last letter you will ever receive from me. I'm sorry Kuroko. I love you. I can't tell you how much I love you with just words. Please forgive me. Wait for me Kuroko. Be patient. I love you. I know you can do it. There was one time someone told me that if you die, and you love someone very much, even in the afterlife you will wait for them until it is their time. And I will wait for you Kuroko. No matter how long. But since its Christmas that your reading this, I saved you a present. I'm sorry it's so small, but I hope it makes you happy. I love you Kuroko. Don't forget it. Date: 10th October.'

Sitting up, he groans. "Kiyoshi?" he calls out to his team mate who was sitting patiently by his side, probably asleep.

"Kiyoshi." He mumbles again, using a free hand to nudge his sleeping comrade.

"Huh? Ah! Kagami you are awake!" Kiyoshi says beaming; yet the eye bags under his eyes tell a whole different story. Those wise eyes have seen more violence then any person should have.

"Kiyoshi.. Could you get my basketball from my room?" Kagami whispers quietly. "I want Kuroko to get his Christmas present." He says voice hoarse from the lack of water. Kagami knew he was dying. He knew he had very limited days and god forbid that he would spend it with Kuroko. Nodding slowly, Kiyoshi stood up and walks through the door. Looking at the heart monitor next to his bed, he cringes as the bullet wound throbbed. He was in pain. He was going to die. Looking at the monitor with sorrow apparent in his eyes, he makes his decision. Finding the button was easy. He looked up at the white ceiling and saw Kuroko's soft smiling face and he smiled back, no regrets.

"I'll wait for you Kuroko. I'll go to the ends of the earth for you. To make you feel my love." And with the flip of a switch, the monitor's beeping slowed to a stop. The soft smile on Kagami's weather worn features suddenly looked almost natural.

_So just sing along to my stereo._

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey guys :) I hope you enjoyed this XD It was really supposed to be a one shot but you guys requested so I just delivered :) Ahhhh it really broke my heart writing this X'D It really did. Anyway, to the reviews,**

** cuddlesofmassdestruction: Aaaaa thank you :3**

** Mimibeear: Hahaha well here's your answer :) And thank you so much *^***


End file.
